


Another Star to Shine

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lions are cockblockers, M/M, Soulmate AU, Time Skips, it's just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Life is unpredictable, one day you loose something important, the next you're suddenly meeting a stranger in a park who just so happens to be your soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off, I absolutely love Space dogs and of course I wanted to write a fic for it.
> 
> Secondly, I'm trying to practice writing them because I have a bigger project on this ship I'm working on. So enjoy another soulmate au, and my terrible tags

The first time Adam meets his soulmates dæmon it's during recess in elementary school, when he gets pushed down into the sandbox by the same bully, again. He doesn't cry when sand flies into his eyes and hair, or he dropped his book that was really interesting to him. However, there are suddenly a lot of his classmates screaming and running to the teachers, as a ferocious monster roars next to Adam. It takes him a minute to wipe the sand away from his eyes, and another to actually notice there's a massive lion growling next to him.

He's almost compelled to run at the sight of the big cat when he can feel all it's ire seeping off it like a supernova. Except when Adam grabs his book to run the lion bites the neck of his shirt, and drags him carries him from the playground to a secluded part away from the jungle gym.

The teachers don't even stop the angered beast as it passes them, instead they're to busy calming down the kids who are scarred and sobbing. Some will probably be traumatized by this for the rest of their lives, while others will probably just have nightmares.

Once Adam had been settled down onto the ground the lion immediately starts to groom him like he's a cub. Rumbling a loud purr and nuzzles him like how a big cat does to a kitten, Adam shrugs and goes back to his book, which is way more interesting then trying to figure out why a lion suddenly appeared on the playground. So much more interesting.

When school is over Adam as to stay behind so the teachers can talk to his father about what happened at school that day.

Needless to say, Adam never gets bullied again.

Nor does anyone try to even come near him, and the hulking mass of anger and fur which is apparently his dæmon. His classmates get too afraid, and even the bullies stop trying when the lion roars and flicks it's tail at them. Normal kids would be bothered by this and probably tell their dæmon to quit it, but Adam isn't like other kids so he's pretty okay with just spending most of recess reading or having the lion lay mostly on top of him as it grooms him.

It becomes his stability in the ever changing world.

The older Adam gets the closer he becomes to his dæmon, and the more he yearns to actually meet his soulmate one day.

In middle school Adam has his first panic attack, the constant touching from the hallways and rudely loud classmates set him off. So as politely as he can, he goes to the bathroom and freaks out. It doesn't last long however, his dæmon comes storming in and rest it's whole body weight onto Adam like a heavy blanket, and doesn't budge until the boy has calmed down.  Later on the teachers and nurse will run in to assist him, and he gets sent home after they get the lion to move.

He gets pulled out of school for a while, and then placed back when he's most accustomed to the touching. It still sets him off, and makes him want to scream but his dæmon, thankfully, is always at his side to comfort him. Things are even better since no one tries to bully him, at least not to his face or where he can hear them. No one seems brave enough to actually come near him; in fact unlike everyone else's dæmon's Adam's is probable the biggest in the entire school. He's seen dæmon's ranging from foxes, dogs, cats, a snake once, but no one's has ever compared to Adam's impressive lion.

Who is the most laziest and meanest dæmon he's met. It may be scary and possessive when someone get's too close to Adam, but at home or one weekdays the dæmon will just lounge around on his bed or in the sunlight. Adam has to either physically push the lion to move, or bribe the thing with treats. And at night when Adam sets his book down to shut the light off the big mean lion will always jump onto his bed, and start nuzzling him until they're both snoozing.

Then the real world strikes, and Adam clings more to the lion.

The death if his father had been the most shell shocking thing that has ever happened to him, besides his dæmon's first appearance. But when his schedule falls off, and everything becomes a literally Hell he finds his dæmon soothing him more and more now a days. Loosing his job, loosing his house, trying to get a new job. And then there's Beth, she was a nice woman one of the first to look past his awkwardness, although she still doesn't like Adam's lion who hisses and growls when she attempts to pet him, but she is the first to hold Adam's heart.

She is caring and helpful to Adam, eve when she nods off during his lectures, but still she loves him. Her dæmon turns out to be a barn owl, who never enters Adam's apartment after the first try Adam's lion tried to eat him. There had been some severe scorning after that, and a few patted reassurances. But like all good things in Adam's life they never last.

When Adam finds out that Beth had been lying to him the whole time all Hell breaks loose; things go flying and Beth tries to calm him Doan but nothing works. Until his dæmon comes charging in-roaring so ferociously the whole building shakes and-Beth runs, and it pounces on Adam, laying it's body weight on him until he's calmed down enough to process everything.

He leaves to California to start over again, to work things out of the observatory and start anew. His co-workers are still intimidated by his dæmon, but they relaxe enough to  actually comes talk with him. And well things are fine, he still finds comfort in his dæmon but life seems to be on a steady track for him after that. Or it would have, until he met his soulmate one day.

 

Nigel is not a man to mess with, he's terrifying and mean. Never taking shit from anyone, and would rather shoot someone if they spoke out of line, that's why he makes a good drug lord. Even as a little kid, the bigger kids were afraid of him, he was a mean little shit. Especially when he has Darko with him, they make a mean pair together.

When Nigel gets his soulmates dæmon it's not what he expected it to be, no that's not a good way to put it, it's not what he wanted at all. He expected that maybe his dæmon would be a snake, or a cat, something mean just like him. Instead he starts noticing things disappearing in his house, and after some more inspection he finds a raccoon hiding out in an empty cupboard. It's hoarding his favorite shirt-the light blue one with little dogs on it-some bran cereal, and torn out magazine pages of the galaxy.

The first thing Nigel does is try to get the rodent out of his house, instead he gets a few bites on his fingers and an ugly cut on his chin. He gives up after the little thing hisses at him again, and stalks off back to it's little home. Darko gets shocked when the raccoon attacks him while he's hunting for some good, and Nigel has a good laugh or two until the bastard starts biting Darko.

"Fuck, whoever your soulmate is, they're a real mean one. You're going to have a Hell of a time with her." Darko spits, clean the cuts on his neck.

Nigel just laughs, and starts thinking a little more on his soulmate.

It's odd though having his dæmon around, the little guy doesn't leave it's home unless it wants food, to collect more things, or Nigel has brought something interesting. Once in a blue moon it'll follow him to work, but it'll just hide out in his office where no one can step on his tail.

Nigel's tried to be friendly to the little guy, except it gets wary around him, and never appears when he brings home anyone with him. A couple of times he's caught the raccoon sitting on his bed staring out at the night sky, those nights are when Nigel dreams of space and big blue eyes.

Gabi apparently ends up not being his soulmate, since one her dæmon is a dog, the raccoon hisses and scratches at her, and she ends up leaving him for that fish faced fucker Charlie.

"This place was getting fucking old anyways." Nigel grumbles, as he boards a plane to America to start fresh. Darko shrugs and tells him he'll come by after a few weeks.

Nigel starts dealing again in America, getting a new club to own, good money and coke, plus a nice penthouse. Of course, his dæmon doesn't take too well with the move, and fuses on the plane ride, until he's in the hotel. It burst off running to the bedroom, and Nigel can't help but laugh abit. Even if the little guy can be stubborn as fuck, and still hisses at times, he can't lie but think how cute it can be when it's fusing over chattering.

"Where are you going to fucking build your little nest this time?" Nigel chuckles as the dæmon rummages through his closet, it stiffens at his acknowledgment, poking it's head out of the door.

It's ears swivel forward and back a couple of times, whiskers twitching a but, before it starts to chatter a him. If it could talk Nigel was sure it'd probably have a normal conversation with him like a human. Instead it just chatters and squeaks moving it's small paws around. Nigel laughs, and pulls out a cigarette.

It's not until one starry night when he's taking a walk at a local park that he finds his soulmate.

 

Adam was just going to see the stars that night, the news had said it was a good night to see a close up on Mars. So he packed his telescope, pulled a sift sweater on and left the house. Of course, like clockwork, his dæmon padded behind him with a soft rumble. Adam smiled, running his fingers through the lion's golden mane, before focusing on his route to the park.

Thankfully the park was empty that night, so Adam could enjoy the peace of watching the stars from his telescope, while his dæmon dozed off nearby him. It wasn't a moment later until another man had entered the park, with a raccoon tailing behind him as he smoked. Adam ignored the man's presence, focusing more one the red planet, Mars. A few minutes had passed, before the man spoke up.

"What are you fucking looking at up there, gorgeous?"

Adam wrinkled his nose at the use of foul language, "I'm looking at the planet Mars, the news reports say that tonight will be a lucky chance to see it up close. Since it only happens ever other couple of decades."

The man leaned forward in interest, taking another drag before flicking it to the ground, and stepping closer to Adam.

"Wanna tell me more, gorgeous?"

"O-oh, well um usually people don't um don't like to listen to me talk about things, because um I start to ramble about things." Adam said mumbling the last part more to himself.

The man snorted, "Well then there just a bunch of dumb fucks, go ahead and talk I'll be listening, darling."

Adam blushed at the use of endearment, he couldn't quite grasp why the man was calling him such names. Not wanting to loose the man's company, Adam had began to talk about the planet's and stars, all the wonders and mysteries in the universe. Nigel had paid attention throughout the whole ordeal, only understanding half of what the boy was talking about. But there was a feeling in him that grew, as the boy spoke more and more animatedly.

It was a feeling he had once felt for a woman back in Romania. Now all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the boy, and listen to him talk about black holes all night long. Looking down, Nigel noticed his dæmon was no longer clinging to his pant legs, instead the little thing had wandered over to a lion dæmon that had been dozing off in the grass. He watch how unlike other dæmon's his would always attack or hiss at them, his dæmon was just chattering to the lion like the boy in front of him was. The lion seemed to have noticed his stare, and it stared back at him.

Maroon eyes bored into maroon eyes.

And he knew.

"Nigel."

"I-I'm sorry. What?" Adam looked a little shocked at the man's interruptions.

"My name is Nigel." He spoke proudly.

"Oh...oh! Adam Raki." Adam smiled holding out his hand, like how the social cues said he should. Instead if shaking Adam's hand, Nigel had gripped it softly before bringing it too his lips for a kiss.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, gorgeous."

"My name is Adam."

Of course, they didn't immediately hit it off tight then, no even if they were soulmates Adam's dæmon was still possessive of him, and whenever Nigel tried to get close to the boy it would growl and nip at Nigel. Damn cat acted just like him sometimes. Nigel's dæmon warmed up quickly to Adam, creating a small little nest our of a blue blanket covered in stars and asteroids. Adam had laughed when he saw the dæmon trying to fit into one of his almost finished bran cereal boxes.

Never in his life had Nigel wanted to kiss someone more than ever.

The way Adam smiled or laughed made his heart do somersault's, and when he got lost into his conversations Nigel just wanted to lean over and capture those pink lips. He just couldn't get the courage to actually do it, he just couldn't.

And then it had happened, surprisingly when Nigel had finally asked Adam on a date it was when Darko had gotten him drunk at his apartment. Nigel had pulled his phone out, and apparently called Adam to ask him on a date. And maybe had spilt a bit of poetry into how much he loved Adam, but he would never admit to that happening.

No, but he would admit that there first date went as well as punching a tiger and trying to run. During there dinner at the park it had began to, unexpectedly, rain and Nigel had locked his keys in his car by accident. So they ran four blocks down the street to Adam's apartment, laughing as they walked to his door and dried off. The kiss had been shy at first, Adam being his blunt self had leaned forward when he caught Nigel staring at his lips, and kissed the bad mouth Romanian.

The next part would always make Adam blush wildly, as Nigel would explain how amazing they had fucked that night. How Nigel had kissed Adam's skin until it was hot and red, pressed fingers into the boy as he opened him and marked his neck up with sucks and bites. And before he settled into him he had told Adam how he believed they were soulmates and should be together, in which Adam had replied simple with, "I know.". After that it was the most overwhelming and lovely night Adam had ever experienced in his life.

The next morning Nigel would wake up in bed with his soulmate sleeping in his arms, as the sun reflected last night's misadventures on Adam's skin. Nigel smiled, pressing his face into those beautiful brown curls, and putt like a big lazy lion lying with it's mate. Adam would wake up later and receive a bountiful amount of kisses and sweet nothings whispered into his skin. And thus began their new start.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it in the comments, and don't forget to leave kudos


End file.
